


You can't fight love

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is ordered to go home with Gibbs after the events in "Red Cell." He learns that there are some secrets that Gibbs will protect no matter what but can Gibbs tell the difference between a dream and reality? I don't own 'em and am only playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't fight love

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gibbs says to cuff the guy at the end of the show but I decided to play with it a little. It is possible to move someone by pushing on their shoulders and then moving them in the opposite direction when they resist. Kinda fun too, but painful if you land wrong. As for the throw it's a prone attack/defense that I learned in my own karate class. It's how I ruptured my shoulder. Needs to be done just right. :) Hope you all like.

“I do not need a nursemaid, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snapped as the younger man followed him into the house.

“You also don’t need to spend all night in the basement working on your boat, boss,” Tony replied. “You were in a fight and killed a man tonight.”

“You think it was the first time?” Gibbs asked, spinning around. “Or the last? I did what I had to do to get the case solved, DiNozzo. You’ll find yourself in that spot some day and you’ll know exactly why I’m telling you to get the hell out of my house and leave me alone. I can take care of myself.”

“Never said you couldn’t, boss,” Tony said. “But Ducky said you weren’t to be left alone tonight because you took some blows to the head and he’s concerned.”

“I do not have a concussion or any other injury that a shot of Jacks and a couple aspirin won’t cure.”

Tony moved to block the stairs to the basement. “Ducky said no drinking and no working on the boat,” he said firmly. “He told me to make sure you ate and actually slept in your bed.”

“Move, DiNozzo.”

“No.”

“You think I can’t move you?” Gibbs growled; a tone that usually sent his team running for cover.

“I know you can, boss,” Tony said. “But unless you do I’m going nowhere.”

Gibbs got in Tony’s face. “I was in one fight tonight, DiNozzo,” he hissed. “I’m not so old that I can’t be in another with you. Now I’m giving you an order; move your ass.”

“Orders from the ME trump yours, boss,” Tony said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t make me do this, Tony,” Gibbs said softly. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Still not moving,” Tony said, watching his boss closely. They had sparred enough that he knew most of Gibbs’ opening moves. He figured the one thing Gibbs wouldn’t do was push him down the stairs, if for no other reason than to avoid the paperwork.

What he wasn’t expecting was his boss to grab him firmly by the upper arms, pulling him off balance and dropping him to the floor with next to no effort. Tony lay on his back and stared up at Gibbs who was straddling his hips, weight forward to pin his wrists next to his head. It was a position Tony could get out of but the hall was too narrow and he didn’t want to throw his boss against the wall.

“So what now, boss?” Tony asked, shifting his legs up to prepare for the throw. The movement pressed Gibbs forward and Tony froze when he felt a hard pressure against his groin. “Boss?”

“You weren’t supposed to know,” Gibbs whispered. “All your women have taught me one thing and that’s why I invented rule 12. To hide behind. I’m sorry, Tony.”

“For what, boss?”

“Exactly; I’m your supervisor, I’m a guy and I’m old,” Gibbs said. He leaned back against Tony’s legs with a sigh. “Way too old for you.”

“Now don’t go putting yourself down like that, boss,” Tony said. He ran his hands up Gibbs’ legs. “Come on; let’s get off this floor and talk. This hardwood can’t be good for your knees and it’s killing my back.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, DiNozzo.” Gibbs climbed to his feet and held out a hand to pull Tony up. “Let’s just chalk it up to my head injury and be done with it. I’m going to bed.”

“I think you’re selling yourself short, boss,” Tony said. “Haven’t you noticed the women always drooling over you? There’s something to be said for a little age, you have experience and that counts for a lot.”

“You still haven’t figured it out, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked. “I’m not interested in those women. I want you. I’ve wanted you in my bed and my life since I hired you. Hell, since the first time I ever saw you. We’re done with this conversation. Call Duck and tell him I’m in bed and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
********************

It took Gibbs a while to fall asleep and he quickly fell into one of his favorite dreams. Tony came over for some reason after work and found Gibbs already in the basement working on his boat. Without saying a word, Tony pinned Gibbs up against the work bench and plundered his mouth. The younger man’s taste was intoxicating and Gibbs moaned into the kiss, giving over control to that quick and agile tongue. They somehow made it to the bedroom and into his bed naked. Tony pushed Gibbs down and started exploring his lover’s body with his hands and mouth.

“Lube?” Tony whispered from where he was licking Gibbs’ navel.

“Drawer.” Gibbs grabbed Tony’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, exploring Tony’s mouth with his own. He couldn’t get enough of Tony’s taste. “Let me suck you,” Gibbs whispered. “I want to know if all of you tastes this good.”

“God, boss,” Tony moaned.

Gibbs paused in mid-lick of Tony’s collar bone. Something wasn’t right; in his dreams and fantasies Tony always called him Jethro, never boss-not in bed. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on top of DiNozzo. They were both naked and it looked like Tony was going to be sporting at least one hickey. “What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, rolling quickly to the side. He’d never admit it but he was shaken; asleep or not it was a little too close to rape for comfort.

“I came in to check on you and you moaned my name,” Tony replied. “I leaned over to wake you up and you kissed me. I was just going with the flow, enjoying it too. I didn’t know you could have sex while you were asleep.”

“And the whole lack of consent thing didn’t bother you any, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped. “What the hell were you doing in my bedroom anyway?”

“Ducky wanted me to check on you a couple times during the night,” Tony said. “And like I told you I was enjoying what you were doing and I thought you were too. What woke you up anyway?”

“You called me boss,” Gibbs said.

“What am I supposed to call you?” Tony asked.

“In my dreams it’s always Jethro.” Gibbs closed his eyes with a groan the minute those words left his mouth. Maybe he did have a concussion because there was no way he’d ever admit that kind of thing to his senior field agent. His very naked and aroused senior field agent his brain added.

Tony’s grin became feral. “I can do that, Jethro,” he said. “Now then, you said the lube was in here…” He reached across his boss to the nightstand and pulled out the tube. “Do you still want to suck me off or would you rather just pound my ass until I can’t sit down tomorrow?”

“There are so many reasons this is wrong,” Gibbs protested.

“And so many more that are right,” Tony murmured. “I already know what a bastard you are and you know all about me. This can be a one-off if you want but I’d like to at least return the favor.”

“I don’t do one night stands, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. He sighed and gave in to the inevitable. “Have you done this before?”

“Not since college but I know what I’m doing,” Tony said. He leaned down and kissed Gibbs again, pleased to feel a response and even more pleased when his lover rolled them over. Tony spread his legs and Gibbs settled between them perfectly.

Gibbs’s head was spinning at Tony’s taste, so much better than he’d imagined. He spent several minutes slowly mapping Tony’s mouth, his tongue sliding over every surface, nook and cranny. He broke the kiss when Tony was panting and slowly kissed and licked his way down his lover’s lean body. When he was level with Tony’s leaking erection, Gibbs paused until Tony looked down at him. He grinned and slowly took Tony’s cock in his mouth, holding eye contact with his lover.

“I was right, Tony,” Gibbs whispered a few minutes later. “You do taste good.” He picked up the lube and slicked a finger. “You ready for me to do this?”

“Please,” Tony whispered. “Jethro, please.”

The sound of his name whispered in Tony’s aroused voice was Gibbs’ undoing. He leaned over and took just the tip of Tony’s cock in his mouth. He sucked hard, using his tongue and swallowing quickly when Tony came. He kept sucking until he felt Tony’s body relax and he quickly slipped a finger into Tony’s ass.

“Trying to kill me, Jethro?” Tony panted, shifting his hips.

“Trying not to hurt you, Tony,” Gibbs replied. “You said it’s been a while and I don’t want to go too fast.”

“Not fast enough for me,” Tony said. “I use two fingers when I jerk off.”

Gibbs closed his eyes with a groan. “You keep saying things like that and my fingers will be all you get tonight.” He slicked two and started stretching Tony. “I want to watch some time.”

“You want a show?” Tony’s back arched when Gibbs’ fingers found his prostate. “Do that again and I’ll agree to anything.”

“Seems only fair,” Gibbs smirked. “I’ve been dreaming about you for years; I want to know if you’re really as hot as I think you are.”

Tony shifted around until he could rub his foot along Gibbs’ back. “Give me a chance and I’ll blow all your fantasies out of the water,” he purred. “I’m ready for you.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.”

Gibbs pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom and slicked some lube over his erection before moving back into position. He caught the look in Tony’s eyes and paused.

“I wanted to feel you explode in me,” Tony whispered.

“Six months, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he thrust forward. “When we get our blood work back, if we’re still together, we’ll talk about it.”

Tony moaned as his lover was fully in him. “Not letting you go any time soon, boss.”

“I don’t share, Tony,” Gibbs said. “You sleep with me, you give up the women.” He pulled back and thrust forward again. “You hear me, Tony?”

“Loud and clear, boss.” He wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist as his lover set a steady thrusting rhythm. Gibbs shifted his angle and few times and grinned when Tony cried out. He was so turned on at the thought of finally having Tony in his bed that he knew he wasn’t going to last that long and, as the pressure started to build, he reached between them to stroke Tony’s erection; wanting the younger man to come first.

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. “I want to feel the contractions of your ass on my cock. Take me with you. Come on, Tony.”

Tony’s back arched and he cried out. Gibbs tried to memorize everything but the sensations were too much and for the first time he could remember, he almost blacked out.

“I meant it, Tony,” Gibbs whispered once they were cleaned up and under the covers. “I don’t share.”

“So you’re a jealous bastard?” Tony teased. “Don’t worry, Jethro, I don’t cheat. Anyway, I’ve been making up date stories for the past year or so.”

“Why?”

“To give Kate something to complain about,” Tony replied. “I’ve been looking for something special for a while now. I just didn’t know what it was.”

“And you do now?”

“Yeah, boss; I do,” Tony grinned. “It’s a slightly older silver-haired former marine all around bastard. And I finally caught him.”

Gibbs had to laugh at that. “Yeah, Tony, I guess you did,” he said. “I guess you did.”


End file.
